Transpiring Dreams
by England-sama
Summary: Thanks to something called the Demon Diary Yuuri ends up in the past, but things are much different then when he first traveled back in time with the Demon Mirror, for one theres a lot more Wolfram in this past. Yuuram in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first KKM story, I've wanted to do one for a while but only just now got around to it.

**Umm…. I think its set after the second season, because I might throw in some MurataxShinou in here somewhere…. **

**Anyway enjoy my first attempt at a Kyo Kara Maou story~!**

Transpiring Dreams

Chapter 1

It was a nice day. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were singing, and the flowers were in full bloom. It was a day that Yuuri wished he could be outside, playing baseball with Conrad or catch with Greta.

Yuuri let out a low sigh. No rummaging around in the dark treasure room, for Shinou knows what, was not his ideal way to spend such a beautiful day.

"What are we looking for again?" He asked, standing on his tip toes to try and peer into the top shelf, but the effort proved to be futile, as he was still too short. He lowered himself onto the flats of his feet, and glanced over at Conrad.

Conrad smiled gently at him, and opened his mouth to remind his godson, but was interrupted.

"Are you such a wimp that you can't even remember something from ten minutes ago?" A voice grumbled behind him, and Yuuri didn't even have to turn around to know that it was Wolfram.

Yuuri frowned, realizing that Wolfram did have a point. It was true; they hadn't been in here for very long, but he really couldn't help it if his mind wondered whenever Günter started talking… "I'm not a wimp." He mumbled, out of habit, and turned to face the blond.

Irritated emerald green eyes met his own onyx ones with a small glare. Wolfram was standing in the middle of the room, surprisingly close to Conrad, away from the dusty shelves and old boxes. 'Probably on purpose,' Yuuri thought with a roll of his eyes. 'He'd rather stand next to the brother he dislikes then get his precious clothes dirty.

"Heika," Conrad spoke up, the smile still on his lips, not bothered by the fact that his little brother had interrupted him. "We're looking for the Demon Diary."

Yuuri blinked. "Um… what is that? Like the long lost diary of Shinou or something?" He asked, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

Conrad's smile grew, and Wolfram rolled his eyes. "Not quite, Heika." Conrad said, not able to hold back the amused tone of his voice. "It works much like the Demon Mirror. But instead of showing random past, or future, events, it shows the past of whomever Heika wishes to learn a bit more about." He explained.

"My name is Yuuri, Conrad!" Yuuri said, but smiling back at his godfather. "And why exactly does Günter want us to find this thing?" He asked, continuing his search. While he wasn't exactly sure what it looked like, but with a name like 'Demon Diary' it had to be a book right?

Conrad hesitated. "I'm not too sure Hei – Yuuri… But I suspect he wants you to get better acquainted with all of us here at Blood Pledge Castle."

Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows, as Conrad's words sunk in, and made his conscience stir. "By snooping into some ones past without their permission?" He mumbled, and stepped away from the shelf. "No… I'd rather have them tell me themselves…" He said, deciding to just tell Günter that he couldn't find it or something.

"Hey, is this it?" Wolfram asked.

Yuuri turned, noting with slight shock that his friend was actually standing by one of the dirty shelves, holding up an equally dusty book. Wolfram glanced down at the book in his hands, hastily wiped away the thick layer of dust, and handed the book over to Conrad.

Conrad took the book out of Wolframs hand, and inspected it thoroughly. It seemed to fit the hastily spoken description that Günter had told them before sending them off, but he couldn't say for certain if it was or not. "Let's take it back to von Christ-kyo, and see." He suggested.

"Can't we just leave it here and say we couldn't find it?" Yuuri asked, desperately wanting Conrad to put the book down. He already felt guilty enough for going into the past that one time, but he hadn't actually seen anything that could be considered personal to anyone, well except maybe Julia….

"Stop being such a wimp! If you don't wanna do it just tell him! No need to make up some wimpy lies." Wolfram snapped.

"Not a wimp!" Yuuri retorted, feeling his irritation spike, as it usually did when Wolfram insulted him. "I just don't want to hurt Günter's feelings." He knew how Günter got when he got over emotional; they all did actually.

"As I said Heika, I'm not sure what he plans to do with this." Conrad reminded him. "He could be planning to have you use it, or he could be merely making sure that it is still here, and couldn't find time to come find it himself. Regardless of what his intentions are, I believe it's best if we gave it to him."

"I guess…" Yuuri grumbled.

"And if his does intend for you to use this, I'll rescue you for sure, Heika." Conrad said gently.

"Arigato, Conrad." Yuuri thanked, smiling up at his godfather in gratitude.

Wolfram bristled, feeling the warm atmosphere coming from _his_ fiancé and his brother. "Hey!" He cried indignantly, grabbing a hold of Yuuri's wrist, and pulling him away from Conrad, who he had been standing far too close to. "Stop flirting with people, you cheater!" He snarled, snatching the book out of Weller's hands and dragging Yuuri off and away from his older half brother.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri cried, trying to pull his wrist from Wolframs grasp. His hand was starting to go numb… "How many times do I have to tell you? That proposal was an accident. Come on, say it with me, _ac-ci-dent_!" He stressed.

Wolfram ignored him, but couldn't help the cold fury that burned in his chest. His grip tightened, and he hurried his pace. He knew that it was basically impossible to separated Yuuri and Conrad, but Yuuri could at least have _some_ decently to stop flirting in front of him!

Yuuri sighed, realizing that Wolfram wouldn't let go of his arm until he was good and ready. He kept pace with the blond as best ad he could, vaguely aware that Conrad was following them.

Wolfram turned the corner sharply and barely missed running into Günter. The silver haired man blinked in surprise. "Heika!" he cried, ignoring Wolfram. "I was just about to come find you! Oh you must have felt the vastness of my love calling you to me!" He cried dramatically.

Yuuri sweat dropped. "Umm…" He started, laughing nervously, trying to find a way to change the subject. He glanced over to the side and noticed the book still in Wolframs hand. "Oh, right! Is this the book we were supposed to look for?" He asked, gently taking it from Wolfram, and handing it over to Günter.

Günter took it, and examined it carefully, taking in the dark brown leather with the imprint of a tree on its cover. "Ah, yes, Heika. This is the Demon Diary." He nodded, swiftly becoming serious.

"So… umm… why did you want us to find it?" Yuuri asked, hesitantly.

"Just to see if it still works, Heika." Günter said. "It could prove to be very useful to us later on. But I will need to do more research on it before we put it into use."

"…Günter I don't think-"

"Oh dear!" Günter gasped, interrupting him. "It seems that it is time for you to finish your paperwork, Heika."

"W-what?!" Yuuri cried, forgetting completely about what he was about to say. "But I didn't even get a chance to go outside today!" He whined.

"I'm most sorry, Heika. But you skipped out on it yesterday, and I do believe that Qwendal's patience is wearing thin…" Conrad spoke up, from his spot behind Yuuri.

"But I'm sure that if you finish most of it tonight, Aniue will let you have most of tomorrow off." Wolfram said, trying to bring back Yuuri's rapidly depleting spirit. He squeezed Yuuri's wrist, that was still in his hand, gently for comfort. If Yuuri would have let him he would have squeezed his hand, but Yuuri would just flip out if he did.

"I guess…" Yuuri mumbled, feeling awkward from not realizing that he was still practically holding hands with Wolfram. He quickly moved his arm away. "Well I'll be on my way then…"

"I'll accompany you, Heika!" Günter said trailing after Yuuri as they made their way down the hall to Yuuri's study, leaving Conrad and Wolfram behind.

"Wolfram –"Conrad began, worry evident in his voice. While Yuuri had been oblivious to Wolframs hurt expression when he had pulled his hand away, Conrad had caught it.

"Is there something you need Weller-kyo?" Wolfram snapped coldly, turning to face his older brother with a glare. He knew that he should be used to being pushed away by Yuuri, (After all it had been well over a year since their engagement had begun and their relationship still hadn't progressed past friendship), but it still hurt.

Conrad frowned, his worried expression growing. "Are you okay?" He asked, knowing that his brother wasn't.

"I'm fine!" Wolfram snarled. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go look for my daughter." He said, turning around and storming off in the direction Yuuri and Günter had gone just minutes before.

-----------------------

He couldn't keep his eyes off of it. No, no matter how many times Yuuri tried to turn his attention back to the stack of papers on his desk, his eyes would always find their way back to the Demon Diary.

Günter had left the room about an hour ago, saying either something about Anissina or research, Yuuri hadn't been paying the silver haired drama queen much attention, and had left, leaving the book behind.

He wasn't sure why his interest in the Diary had suddenly peaked, but it had, somehow. While he still was reluctant about using it, he was curious about the pasts of those closet to him. After all most of them were still a mystery to him, like Conrad, Qwendal, and Günter. And they all, apparently, had very colorful pasts.

He sighed, putting his pen down, and stretched, loosening the muscles in his back. His eyes returned to the Diary and he sighed again, reached over and grabbed it. The Diary was heavy, though lighter then the books Günter usually brought him. It smelled like old leather and was still a bit dusty in places.

He ran his fingers along the Tree etched into the cover, awed by the intricate design. On Earth the tree would be known as the 'Tree of Life' and Yuuri wondered if it was called that here too.

Two small strings of leather were tied together to keep the Diary from being opened too easily. His hands moved on their own and easily untied the strings.

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, when, after a few seconds, nothing happened. He wasn't sure of what he was supposed to do, if he opened it would there be words about someone's past? Or would it take him to the past like the Demon Mirror did? And just how much of someone's past would he see?

He was tempted to put it down, but his curiosity won over and he opened the book.

Nothing.

He blinked, and flipped through the pages. Still there was nothing on any of the pages. He frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. He thought back to the day he'd had the encounter with the Demon Mirror, and tried to remember how he'd triggered it.

Well he'd been running from a possessive Wolfram when –

His vision swam suddenly, as a dizziness he'd never felt before hit him. His heart speed up to where it seemed like every part of his body was pulsing. A headache started to form behind his eyes, and he reached a hand to grasp at his pounding head. The pain was extreme; he screwed his eyes shut, and clenched his teeth in order to stop the pained groan that was rising in his throat.

Just as quickly as the dizziness and the headache had come, they were gone. Yuuri slowly opened his eyes and froze.

Gone were the beige (1) walls, and the bookshelves that lined his study. Gone was the Demon Diary, and the chair he'd been previously sitting in. Instead he was sitting in the middle of a clearing, in a dense forest.

"W-where am I?"

---------------------

**1)Is that what color they are?**

**Wow that took a while… tell me what you think of it. Sorry if there's any OoCness. **


	2. Chapter 2

Transpiring Dreams

Chapter 2

Yuuri stood up, and looked all around him. Large, lush, trees, and bushes, grew all around the small clearing. The sun was blocked by them, making even the clearing dim, and Yuuri felt oddly at peace in this place.

Birds sang in the branches, and the whole forest seemed to be bursting with life. Yuuri felt a since of familiarity to this place, but couldn't, for the life of him, remember ever seeing a forest this beautiful. Thick bushes lined the entire clearing, making it almost impossible to get in and out of the clearing without crawling through them.

But that peaceful feeling was soon replaced by panic, when it finally sunk in that he was no longer in Blood Pledge Castle, heck he might not even be in Shin Makoku anymore...

"Conrad!" He yelled, even though somewhere in the back of his mind he knew his godfather probably couldn't hear him. "Günter?! Gwendal? Wolfram??" He shouted, his shouts getting more desperate by the minute.

A rustling came from behind him, and he spun quickly, hoping it wasn't some animal that could easily eat him.

"Come on it's just a little bit further. Are you sure you don't need any help?" A boy stood behind him, facing the bushes. His clothes were a bit ruffled, and dirty, but weren't those of the peasant children that lived around Blood Pledge Castle.

"No! I can do eet mysewf!" another, much younger voice, said defiantly.

"Alright then, come on." The boy said, encouraging whoever it was on.

The boy had brown hair, and seemed to be seven or so, judging by height alone, seeing as he was facing the bush, waiting for the younger child to come out of them. A mop of startlingly gold hair was the first thing that popped out between the bushes.

"Chicchai-Aniue," (1) The child, if it was a boy or girl Yuuri couldn't tell just yet, whined, sounding on the verge of tears. "I'm stwuck!"

"It's okay, Chicchai-Aniue is here," the older boy spoke soothingly, and just like the forest felt familiar to Yuuri so did the boy, and the other child as well.

"Hey," Yuuri called out to the boys. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Which part of you is stuck?" The boy continued on, as if he hadn't heard Yuuri.

"My haiw!" The boy sobbed, crocodile tears finally falling. The boy had to be either really tender headed or just playing it up to be crying _that_ hard… But then again Wolfram was also extremely tender headed… Maybe there was just something about blonds having sensitive scalps?

Yuuri inched closer to the boy (boys?). "Do you need any help getting him out of there?" He asked.

He was again ignored as the elder boy began expertly untangling the blonds' hair from the branches, as if something like this had happened quite often. In no time the sobbing blond was out of the bush and given a comforting hug by the older boy. The brown haired boy whispered soothing words, in an attempt to stop the blonds crying.

Finally after what seemed like forever, the blond calmed down, raised his head and placed his chin on the brunettes shoulder.

Yuuri couldn't help the surprised gasp that escaped him.

The blonds face was beet red due to crying for so long and for so hard. Snot ran down from his nose, an unpleasant sight no matter what age a persona was. But his eyes, though they were just as red as his face, and puffy, were remarkably large and emerald green, just like –

"…Wolf…ram?" Yuuri spoke hesitantly. But there was no way that it was Wolfram, as the blond he knew was 82, and this kid could only be three at the most.

The small replica of Wolfram sniffed, and wiped his nose on the brunettes', (who didn't, as far as Yuuri could see, seem to mind), shirt, and pulled back.

"Are you okay?" The brunette asked, and mini-Wolf-copy nodded. The older boy stood up, and offered his hand to the much shorter blond. "We have to go now, Hahaue is waiting."

The clone nodded, and slipped his small, chubby hand into the much larger one. Then the brunette turned towards a shell-shocked Yuuri.

"C-Conrad?!" He squeaked, wondering if the pain from his earlier headache had knocked him out and he was now dreaming.

What on Shinou's great Shin Makoku is going on?!

*****************

"Oh Heika! What tragedy has befallen you now?! If only I hadn't left the room! I'm the worst Royal Advisor ever! Hurry we must call on the navy and every soldier available to find his Majesty!" Günter howled, tears streaming down his face.

Gwendal's eyebrow twitched in irritation, and his grip on his pen tightened. Why was it that whenever something happened to Heika Günter always came to him? And why was it that Heika _always_ went missing whenever his Majesty had to do paperwork? Gwendal let out a frustrated sigh, letting his eyes slip close, and wondered what deity he'd pissed off in his past life to deserve such cruel punishment.

Hearing a light chuckle in front of him, he opened his eyes and glared at Conrad. His menacing glower when unheeded, however, as the brunette spoke up. "Maybe he just went on a walk with Greta?" Conrad suggested.

Gwendal considered that mentally. While Heika did frequently take walks with his daughter, it was almost nightfall, and not even Yuuri would be stupid enough to be outside the inner Castle walls at night. But then again, it was Yuuri they were talking about….

While Gwendal no longer had any prejudice against the Maoh, the double black was known to make rash decisions…

"Geika," Gwendal turned his attention to the other double black, who was currently leaning against the wall looking more entertained then Conrad at Günter's babbling. "Do you know what happened to Heika?" At his question Günter stopped ranting and turned his intense gaze onto the Great Sage.

Murata turned his attention towards Gwendal and placed an innocent look on his face. Or it would have been if it wasn't for the setting sun casting a gleam on his glasses, making him look almost cynical. "I might have an idea…" He mumbled.

"Geika!" Günter cried, launching himself at the double black, and sobbed on his chest. "We must find Yuuri-Heika before something terrible happens to him!"

There was a light knock on the door before it opened, revealing a concerned looking Wolfram. Wolfram blinked, surprised at seeing so many people in Gwendal's study at such a time. He glanced around the room looking for the reason he was here, his eyes trailed over Conrad and Gwendal, dully noting them, and raised an eyebrow at Günter, who was still sobbing on Murata's chest, who looked oddly comfortable given the circumstances.

'No here either,' he thought, and let out a sigh. "Does anyone know where Yuuri is? I went to his study and all I found was this." He said, holding up a leather bound book.

Conrad frowned, usually when Yuuri disappeared, without telling Wolfram, he would work up a storm that would last until the double black got back. But now…Wolfram seemed slightly subdued.

"Could it be?!" Günter cried, his eyes widening as he took in the book, before he buried his head in Muratas chest once more. "Oh Geika! Please don't tell me that's where Yuuri-Heika is!" He sobbed.

"Didn't you want him to use it von Christ-kyo?" Gwendal asked, looking up at the silver haired Mazoku before returning his attention back to his stack of papers.

Günter sniffed and brought himself to his full height. "Well yes," he spoke, his manner serious. "But when he brought it to me this afternoon, I did some more research and… and… Oh Heika!" He cried, his resolve dissolving leaving him sobbing once more on Geika's chest.

"Geika, do you know anything about the Demon Diary?" Conrad asked.

Murata nodded, and motioned for Wolfram to hand the book over to him. Wolfram eyed him warily, before handing it over, crossing his arms over his chest and ignoring Murata's thankful smile.

"An interesting thing this Diary is… It's actually one of Shinou's creations, though after all these years its power has worn down so that only someone with Shibuya's power can use it. As you know, it shows the past of the first person Shibuya thinks of when he opens it." Murata explained, lightly flipping through the blank pages. Pushing his glasses up a bit, he continued. "However, it doesn't show glimpse of their past. It shows the whole thing. He will basically be living that person's life along side them, feeling their feelings and maybe even hearing their thoughts, depending on how deep his relationship was with them."

"How long will he be in there for?" Wolfram asked, a small blush appearing on his face when all eyes turned towards him.

Murata shrugged. "Well if the person has led a truly eventful life it could take months. The best we can do is start getting used to life without him. After all, since the past is constantly growing, we might have to wait for someone to die just to get him back."

A shocked silence filled the room.

* * *

**1)** **Chicchai-Aniue: Little Big Brother (what Wolf used to call Conrad isn't it adorable?!) I don't know if its supposed to have the ' - ' or not but who cares?**

**Okay as you can tell in this story I'm going to be switching from past to present. So I've come up with something: **

******************* means that anything after it is the present**

----------------------** means anything after it is past (until you reach the ************. And vise versa)**

**Well hope you liked this second chapter…. I'm actually liking how it's coming out so far… **

**Thank you, all that reviewed I really appreciate it, seeing as I didn't spend as much time as I could have on the first chapter…. Nor on this one… **

**Hey did anyone catch that in the first chapter I spelled Gwendal's name with a 'Q' instead of a 'g'? eheh… apparently I'm dyslexic…or plain just can't spell…. Actually I think its both :D**


End file.
